Level 735
| target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 53 | previous = 734 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 736 | nexttype = Jelly }} }} Difficulty *About two to three 18-move candy bombs spawn every move. This can be quite hard to deal with. However, it is essential to earn the required amount of points. *Chocolate spawners at the bottom are also annoying. *Chocolates from chocolate spawners could be useful for eating candy bombs, but is quite uncommon. *If you have too many bombs in the "stuck" zones, you will certainly fail this level. *The shape of the board makes the level very annoying. *With only five colours present, it is quite easy to create special candies, but its shape can also make it difficult and is a problem given that colour bomb + candy bomb combinations are required to quickly earn the required amount of points. *The player is required to earn at least 4,000 points per move 100,000 points / 25 moves = 4,000 points per move. Stars Strategy *At the start of the game, if you can, make vertical matches in the outer four columns (two on the right and two on the left) or in the middle top column. These five columns don't spawn candy bombs so you can have one or more moves bomb-free. *Focus on one side of the board so bombs don't spread too much. *If you can find a match that can destroy a bomb, make the match. *Special candies can also help you a lot. If you get a colour bomb, try to combine it with a special candy to destroy the bombs. *If you get stuck on a side with many bombs, it can be very hard to deal with. *Because you get a lot of bombs in this level, you can just focus on destroying the bombs as you get a lot of points from bombs. *If a colour bomb match is present, do that one immediately so that it can be combined with candies matching the colour of the candy bomb. *Only the bombs that appear during the first seven moves need to be defused. All bombs appearing after that will not explode before the end of the level, though you should still focus on destroying as many bombs as possible to get more points. Trivia *This level is vaguely shaped like a butterfly. *This level was almost impossible without boosters before it was nerfed, and it topped the poll. *This level has been nerfed from insanely hard to very easy. It is the only level that had such a massive reduction in difficulty (over two nerfs). However, only its three star difficulty is decreased from insanely hard to very hard while its two star difficulty is unchanged. *After nerfing of level 737, and this twice of this level, the number of moves of this and level 737 are being switched. *This is also one of the few levels which is nerfed by reducing the number of moves available. *This is the 20th moves level. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 735 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Moves levels Category:Marshmallow Mountains levels Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Redesigned levels Category:Very easy levels Category:Nerfed levels